


Comforting cold

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Erin is worried because Smith prefers to be outside though it is freezing cold
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	Comforting cold

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC advent calendar 2019  
> prompt: Nothing burns like the cold

„Smith, you should come in.“ Erin eyed the little man slightly worried. He was cowering on the stone bench, wearing only his worn-out coat, not even a woolen hat or a scarf to keep him warm. And the night was freezing cold.

He lifted his head to look at her. „Thank you, Erin, but no. It's a long time that I have felt so good.“

Helplessly she sighed. „But it's too cold.“

„Cold? That's pretty familiar to me. The cold inside me, when I have failed again. When I wasn't able to understand his words, and someone lost his life because of me. Then the cold burns more than every fire could. And all I want is to curl down and die.“

This sounded even more strange than his usual prophecies. Erin wondered if she could ask Kurdy for help. When there was someone close to Smith, it was him.

As if he could read her mind, Smith suddenly smiled. „No need to worry. The cold outside here is different. Comforting. Soothing. I can control it; I could make a fire to warm up; I could wear a thick jacket. I could even go inside, close the door behind me, and I know the cold would not be able to follow me. That's a very reassuring thought.“

„Understand,“ Erin murmured, though she didn't feel entirely at ease. „So, will you allow me to bring you a blanket, and maybe some hot tea?“

Smith hesitated, but then he noticed the concern in her eyes, and he nodded. „Hot tea would be fine.“


End file.
